Bully-Pride
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: Victoria manages to push a button with Max, who retaliates and pushes a button of her own. Victoria has to swallow her pride and own up to her actions. One-Shot, no pairings. Swearing involved. Complete.


**Bully-Pride (A Life is Strange Fan Fic)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange, anything involved in it, setting or characters.  
Author's Note: I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors within.  
**

* * *

"Why don't you go fuck your camera, Caulfield," Victoria said to Max, throwing her journal and bag at the brown-haired girl's face. "You need to get away from my face."

Max picked up her stuff and looked at Victoria, eyes pooling with the tears she's been fighting back for years and a slow anger rising inside of her. Victoria could see it, she could sense a rage brewing inside of Max. Victoria took a few steps backwards towards Taylor and Courtney before the eruption.

Max, stood up straight with fists balled at her side, looked at Victoria and said, "It must be nice to say such shitty things in front of your two slaves. Tell me, Victoria, how big a slut are you? You have a lot to say about my camera and me, yet you drool over Mr. Jefferson, dreaming about his dick in your mouth!"

Victoria wrapped her arms in front of her chest, cheeks red with anger and replied, "First of all, Caulfield, you don't know who I do or do not drool over. Secondly, we all know you are in love with Mark- Mr. Jefferson, as well, so who are you-?"

"Fuck you, Victoria!" Max shouted to interrupt her. Fuming with anger, Max dropped her stuff on the ground and walked straight for Victoria. There wasn't any time to react, Victoria just unfolded her arms and stared at Max with shock. Max walked right up to her, grabbed Victoria by her sweater and pulled her just inches away from her face. "You are one of, if not, the lowest shits here at Blackwell next to your dick-face boyfriend, Nathan! Making fun of me doesn't make you cool, it makes you pathetic! So go back to your Vortex Club bullshit-tweakers that you call 'friends' and leave me alone!"

Max had to force herself not to throw Victoria backwards, settling for just releasing her sweater gently. Victoria landed in between Taylor and Courtney, hitting the ground roughly while glaring back at Max. She was speechless. Max picked up her things, took one last look back at Victoria, and said, "The sad thing is that your friends actually care about someone so rotten and you couldn't give two shits about most of them." And with that, Max stormed away towards the parking lot.

It was a few seconds before Victoria processed everything as her two friends lifted her off the ground. Taylor was helping Victoria brush her skirt off as Courtney was adjusting the sweater. With frustration, Victoria just swatted them away and took a few steps forward.

After a few more seconds, Courtney spoke up and said, "What a bitch," said Courtney from behind Victoria, "She'll get what's coming-"

"No," said Taylor interrupting her, "I'm sorry, but Max isn't all wrong."

Victoria turned around sharply and stared at Taylor. She folded her arms and flashed her signature ticked-off smirk before asking, "Oh no? Do tell?"

Taylor shrugged and said slightly quieter, "Well... Victoria... sometimes, the things you say and do, kinda hurt."

"Victoria is phenomenal, Taylor! Who are you?" asked Courtney coming closer to Taylor, arms folded and eyes flaring. "You may be the one who needs to back the fuck off!"

Taylor pushed her back and said, "Victoria is one of the best friends I've ever had and she's a bully too! I'm sorry, Victoria, but you are!"

Courtney raised her arms to push Taylor away, saying, "If she's a bully, you are too, Taylor," and she made a motion forwards when Victoria stepped in. Victoria held her arms in between the two girls.

"Stop acting like this," Victoria said to both of them, "We can't fight among ourselves. And... thank you both."

Before either of them could respond, Victoria started running for the parking lot, leaving Taylor and Courtney behind with stunned faces. People were a blur as Victoria ran, purposely avoiding contact with Nathan who was waving at her from a few feet away and Hayden who just gave his normal relaxed 'hey' to almost everyone at school. Her mind was set and focused on one thing; getting to Max Caulfield.

Victoria reached the parking lot and gazed around. Nothing out of the ordinary: graffiti, students, cars and pavement. The skaters were the most prominent thing, hang out in one area of the lot minding their own business. Her eyes scanned around looking for Max, falling short. She ran down the steps and b-lined for her car parked in the back next to Nathan's. Once she got in, buckled her seat belt and sat for a moment, taking in deep breaths as Max's words sunk into her brain. She was a bully. She was a bitch. It was her way, how she processed the world. Victoria accepted this and has lived with it fine until September. September, when school started, Victoria started to feel the consequence of some of her actions and Max Caulfield was one of them.

Before Victoria got too lost in her thoughts, she looked up and saw over to the far right of the steps, Max who was walking with an all to familiar girl with blue hair, walking towards a rusty pick-up truck. They walked over to the truck, got inside and drove off and out of the lot. Victoria stared up her own car and followed the truck slowly out of Blackwell's parking lot.

Moments later, Victoria saw the truck pull into the local junkyard. She snarled, knowing she had to take her expensive car in that disgusting place mad her frustrated, yet she slowed down outside the front and pulled in. The moment she pulled in, Victoria saw Max and Chloe turn around to face her. It took a moment, but Victoria swallowed her pride, parked the car and got out.

The two girls opposite her didn't move as Victoria approached them. Victoria stopped short, maybe ten or twelve feet away, and looked up at them. Max had her arm clutching the other with her face slightly lowered while Chloe had her arms crossed with a glare pierced into Victoria's soul. No question there, who's territory it was, so Victoria took note to watch what she says. So, after taking in a deep breath, she lifted her head to look at them.

"Caulfield, Price..." she said slowly.

Max shuffled on her feet and looked away as she said, "Chase."

It didn't take long before Chloe began her march towards Victoria, Max swiftly following. Victoria took a step back and decided to press on regardless. "I... I need to talk to you, Caul- Max, it's about-" but she didn't get to finish before Chloe's fist made contact with her face.

Victoria fell to the ground, landing in mud, dirt and trash, clutching her left cheek. She watched Chloe loom over her, Chloe's arm went back, setting up to make contact again, but Max stepped in and pulled the blue-haired girl backwards.

"Chloe, stop!" Max said, placing herself in front of the girl, "I've got this."

Chloe laughed, "Oh, come on, Mad Max, why don't you get one punch in? It will make you feel hella better!"

Max shook her head and turned to face Victoria. Reluctantly, Max held out her hand to the blond girl sitting in garbage. With much hesitance, Victoria accepted her hand. Once up, Victoria tried to steady herself, lowering her hand finally to show an already black, blue, and red mark all over her left side of her face.

"What do you want to talk about, Victoria? I said all I had to say to you earlier," said Max bluntly.

Chloe stepped in and said, "Whatever it is, make it quick and step-off. This is my ground you fell on."

"Chloe!" Max sighed.

Victoria stiffened herself and said, "You get one lucky punch in, Price, but I'm not backing down so easily."

"The only business I have with you or your face should include Rachel's name in it as the topic," shot Chloe getting very close to Victoria again, "So since Saving Grace Max is willing to handle your ass, our conversation is hella over and you better leave once you're done talking."

Chloe then stormed off leaving Victoria speechless. She wasn't stupid; Victoria knew that if she tried anything, Chloe Price would be back with a vengeance... and a possible weapon.

Max folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at Victoria, "So?" she said casually with a hint of annoyance, "Talk."

Victoria nodded, shifted her feet and said, "Okay so... I'm an asshole. I get that, okay? I"m not stupid. And I treat people like shit. Whatever."

"Victoria, is this supposed to be an apology?" Max asked with a hint of a smile fighting it's way to the surface.

"Look Caulf- Max!" Victoria said, letting some of her nervousness show, "The things you said... hit home, a bit. And yeah, I really lay on you hard."

"No, you treat me like crap."

"Fine. I treat you like crap, I admit it."

"Well... why, Victoria? What have I ever done to you?"

Victoria was dreading this question; it dug at the root of the issue, the problem she wished would go away. She had to say it to Max, to swallow that damn pride of hers and just say it. "It's because... because you are a threat to me. Your photos are... really great for just 'selfies' and... you're actually a really... good person. More people seem to see that then I think, including my own friends."

The words almost choked out of Victoria, let alone stun Max to silence. From the background, Chloe appeared from behind a broken down car, looking over with a glare as she drank down a beer. Max still looked at Victoria with shock, so Victoria tried to change the subject.

"So... what's her deal?" asked Victoria in her usual snob tone, trying to show that she wasn't pathetic as Max seemed to think.

Max smiled and replied, "Her deal is you."

"She looms over you like a puppy-"

"It's because she doesn't want me to be the next Rachel Amber, Victoria! I could say the same thing about Taylor and Courtney."

"... Point taken," Victoria took her eyes off Max and looked down at her feet, trying to think of something to say. Victoria took a long, deep breath and looked back up at Max, who stood a little closer to Victoria now.

"Look, Victoria," Max said, "I still hate you, but I apologize for the things I said earlier. It wasn't me."

Victoria sighed and said, "I am too. Don't worry, we're not friends, but... I guess I'll lay off you. So will Taylor and Court.," Victoria stuck out her right hand and offered it to Max as a truce. Max hesitated, but reached out and shook it. They hold on for a minute before releasing each other's hand. Victoria nodded and said, "Well, I guess I'll get out of here before she comes back and throws me out."

Max smiled, "Yeah, you don't want to get punched again. Chloe's very territorial."

"Even of you," said Victoria as she walked back to her own car. She opened the door and turned to face Max again, "It's a good thing. Don't lose her."

Max smiled and said, "Don't lose Taylor and Courtney,"

Victoria smiled lightly, thinking of her two silly best friends back at school, and nodded to back to Max, "See you later, Max. Remember, we're still not friends."

Max nodded and said, "Oh, I got that. Later, Victoria."

Victoria got in her car and started to back out. As she was pulling out, Victoria looked back Max, now with Chloe, and smiled when she saw Chloe flip her off as a parting gift. Shaking her head, Victoria drove off leaving the hippie in the trash-heap.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Victoria Chase is not my favorite character, but that is what works so well for a story like this since she's one of the bigger bullies in the game. This is probably a one-time thing (a whole story dealing with Victoria) so I hope it was done well, to your liking, because there won't be another one where Victoria is the main focus.**


End file.
